Un Plató Mejor Servido Frío
by own son
Summary: ¿Qué arias si te arrebatan lo más precioso para ti, asta donde llegarías? Por favor pasen y vean cómo es la reacción de Ranma.


Primero quiero darle muchas gracias a Takahashi-sama, por cual estas aventuras, lo cual seguimos creando son posible. No obtengo, ni recibo pago ni derechos legales, todos sus personajes, son de ella y siempre serán de ella.

*Significa conversación en chino.

El ataque vino sin un aviso o advertencia. Nadie había visto al enemigo llegar. Ninguna de los centinelas dio un grito de advertencia. Todo comenzó en la fría oscuridad antes de amanecer. Arrastrando y dominando, sobre todo, y lo peor, vino sin merced alguna.

Cologne estaba traumatizada. Lagrimas caían por su cara, no por el intenso horror, pero por la furia imponente que sentía, y cuando ella buscaba con su mirada alrededor en la poca luz del amanecer encontrando cuerpos mal heridos de su familia amigos y las guerreras amazonas de su aldea. Su aldea, la cual se encontraba en llamas no solo las cosas, pero también los cultivos, todo al su alrededor estaba convierto en un campo de batalla. Una explosión de Qi la hizo saltar de miedo.

*Tanta potencia, pudieras haber traído orgullo a nuestra aldea. *

Una destrucción a mano de una de las chozas, y los gritos de combate convirtiéndose en llantos de dolor, intentando a toda costa a detener lo incontenible, llamo su atención. Lo peor era los gritos de las guerreras amazonas siendo brutalmente callados. Individualmente o en pareja, pero todos con el mismo resultado de fallar en detener esta terrible destrucción al su alrededor.

*Por lo menos estamos aumentando tiempo para que se salven las niñas. * la esperance que sus tradiciones y legado de la aldea amazónica se salve con esa generación sea protegida en ellas y los pergaminos que cargaban los centinelas que protegían la pequeña banda. Y esa era su única esperanza.

Volviendo su atención a los sonidos de la destrucción ahora era su único reto, y la posibilidad de al fin poder detenerlo. Con sus años de encima Cologne aun era la mejor y más peligrosa guerrera en la aldea. Y se entre puso firme en ese camino, regulando su respiración y aumentado todo su Qi para un combate inevitable.

El sonido de la violencia aumentaba, pero aun si se acercaba lentamente. Ya varias de las guerreras han caído y rápidamente eran menos en la lucha contra el enemigo. Un grito horroroso con la mezcla de huesos siendo dislocado o roto, culmino todo sonido de combate en seco. Y en el silencio que siguió, el sonido delicado de un suave cambio en viento causando que el humo cambie en dirección aclarando su vista y presentando su enemigo.

Su ropa lucia como tiras de trapos viejos, y la cara de asombro en Cologne reflectaba como ella catalogaba cada formación de sangre que cubrían su cuerpo. Pero aun con todo eso no le notaba ninguna herida mortal. *Aprendió a aplicar la técnica para curar sus heridas instantáneas! ¡Que potencia tan cruda! *

Su furiosa aura literalmente le cubría el cuerpo en una capa carmesí, que se sostenía por su voluntad propia. Se le notaba el pelo quemado con rastros de hollín en su cara. Que le daban un contraste al azul frio de sus ojos, los cual la miraban con un odio indetenible y le penetraba su corazón.

Esto le causaba un tembloroso escalofrió, pensando en cómo habían llegado a esta etapa. *Oh mis queridos ancestros, perdónenme por traer esta destrucción a nuestra aldea y nuestras tierras. ¿Como iba a saber que así terminaría todo? Aun así, recuerdo es día claramente...

Ya era un mes desde que Ranma anuncio que Akane era su único amor verdadero y se eligieron ser prometidos y pareja oficial con cual se iba a casar. Un mes de observándolos y planeando por parte de Cologne, espiando y las falladas intentos de venganzas por parte de Shampoo además de su lloriqueo. Un mes de paranoica justificada por parte de Ranma y Akane. Fue difícil esperar la reacción de parte de los jóvenes Kuno's e Ukyo lo cual fue con niveles de violencia y desaprobación predecible, más difícil fue seguir controlando a Shampoo, y al fin la espera pago.

Su oportunidad al fin apareció en la forma de Ryoga. Shampoo lo había encontrado en su apariencia maldita de cerdo, y lo cargo al Neko-Haten en brazos. Cologne reconoció esta oportunidad y de inmediato le empezó aplicando a sus puntos de presión. Lo cual para el tiempo que le echaron agua caliente para regresarlo a un chico él ya estaba en una furia siega. Cologne lo tuvo que dejar a Ryoga inconsciente, y irse a la clínica de Dr. Tofu donde Shampoo le dijo que se encontraban Ranma y Akane.

Viendo a una Akane triste era todo lo que Ryoga necesitaba para entrar en furia. La batalla hizo su propósito y alejo Ranma de Akane, y con previniendo su escape a la clínica del Dr. Tofu. Akane aun con una mezcla triste en su rostro cambio rumbo a casa prefiriendo esperar a Ranma allá, sus manos inconscientemente sobre vientre. Mientras Cologne y Shampoo desde las sombras la seguían silenciosamente.

Acorralaron a Akane sola lejos de ayuda y sin lugar de escape. Shampoo le exigió una sola salida, un reto en combate donde la ganadora se quedaba con Ranma, y la vencida renuncia todo derecho a casarse con él. Akane no tuvo ninguna opción si no aceptar el reto. Ellas reconocían que Akane no estaba al mismo nivel que Shampoo, y en eso contaban como la victoria. Pero fue en el comienzo del ataque de su biznieta que Cologne reconoció su gran error. Akane cambio drásticamente, su rostro se convertido en frio y calculado, con una anticipación de un depredador que iluminaba su cara, la cual ella reconocía en Ranma como una confianza ilimitable entrando a una pelea.

Solo duro unos segundos y se acabó, Cologne quedo asombrada en como Akane invoco su martillo de justicia gritando 'Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken', ¡revisado 'Tormenta de Martillo!' Shampoo fue detenida mucho antes de que pudiera alcanzar Akane, golpeada sin merced como por cientos de martillazos. Le gano fácilmente en una derrota decisiva y el cuerpo de Shampoo cayo a sus pies. Mousse entro rápidamente de donde estuvo escondido para recoger a su amada Shampoo entre brazos, pero el por igual estuvo asombrado por el resultado.

"No Mas! Me escuchan…" Akane dijo refunfuñando, su aura de combate brillando, mientras sostenía su martillo empuñado. "El es mío! ¡El me eligió a mí y yo lo elegí a él, ya déjenos en paz! ¡Ustedes nunca lo tendrán a él o nos separan a nosotros!"

*Esta niña se me opone contra mí! * Fue los pensamientos de Cologne, que rápidamente la fueron enfureciendo más y más. *Es una desconocida de la aldea amazona y derrotó a la mejor guerrera de su generación y sigue oponiéndose contra mí y mis las LEYES! Todo este trabajo, los planes, para llevarnos a Ranma de aquí como el esposo de Shampoo regresarnos a nuestra aldea. Y fue para nada, arriesgue mi posición y reputación para conquistarlo, esto es, ¡NO. ESTO NO LO ACEPTO! *

Ella aun no recuerda porque le dio el golpe, le juro a Akane que esto nunca terminaría, que nunca tendrán paz. Pero, Akane solo le dio una mirada de lastima volteándose para seguir su camino a casa, Cologne estallo.

Mousse grito una advertencia, intentando de detenerla, pero por casi esto lo mata, el bastón dándole debajo la oreja. Shampoo intento, pero el dolor en su cuerpo y mente aún no había recuperado coordinación suficiente. Y no fue muy veloz y Akane quizás se hubiera podido escapar, quizás.

La mirada en el rostro de Akane al recibir el golpe del bastón en su espalda era una mezcla de miedo y rabia, pero no de someter o rendirse. "Cobarde!" le gritaba Akane desde el piso, tirada. "¡Maldita vieja deshonorable, es que a esto se redujo! ¡Yo aun GANE! Ranma es y siempre será MIO, y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para cambiarlo!"

Con esas palabras la furia la cegó, y paro de pensar o razonar. Todo lo que se escuchaba eran gritos y el sonido de su bastón pegándole repetidamente al cuerpo de Akane, hasta el punto de que el quejido paro.

Su respiración agitada le causaba esfuerzas en su pecho, Cologne miro a Shampoo y noto que sus ojos reflectaban disgusto y temor. Apuntando al cuerpo de Mousse le dijo. *Si no esta muerto, el debiera estarlo, nadie interfiere con una líder de la aldea, y sobre vive. As para ti, tu me has fallado por ultima vez bisnieta. Y te juro matar si regresas a la aldea amazona, desde ahora eres desterrada para siempre, ¡eres una falla Shampoo! *

Cologne la miraba con pura repugnancia en sus ojos. *No somos más familia, yo no soy tu Bisabuela. Tu nombre nunca más será mencionado en la aldea. * Shampoo cayo de rodillas con lágrimas de frustración brotando por sus ojos.

Cologne se marcho de Japón esa misma noche mas de un ano atrás. Todo el tiempo pensó que ella estaba a salvo en el refugio de la aldea, pero estaba equivocada.

"Empecé a tener esperanza que nunca vinieras yerno. Y ahora te tendré que matar por lo que nos has hecho aquí." Le comento casualmente, fingiendo el miedo que intentaba esconder.

*Como ha podido hacernos tanto daño y aun se encuentra sin ningún rasguño? ¿Como ha obtenido tanta fuerzo, después de tanto esfuerzo? ¿De donde estará obteniendo esta fuerza, este poder que se nota en el ahora? *

"Sus leyes no me detienen a mi más", le dijo con burla es su voz. "Le tomo a Mousse y Shampoo un mes y medio para salir del hospital, otro dos para poder al fin caminar sin dolor. Se fueron apoyando y fuerzas para seguir adelante, el uno al otro, y poco a poco Shampoo se fue enamorando de Mousse y ya lleva tres meses de casado. Y por su unión están esperando su primer bebe juntos. Shampoo al fin esta alegre."

Esta notica le cayó como un balde de agua fría, todo el plan fue para nada. "Y dime yerno porque no te apareciste aquí cuando Akane murió?"

Su mirada fría la fue instantánea, "Akane sobrevivió y no por la falta de tu parte en intentar de matarla, estuvo un mes en coma, pero aún más tiempo para que saliera del hospital, y sigue teniendo pesadillas con miedo a casi todos y a su alrededor. Estuvo bajo extensivo tratamiento físico y psicológico y aun no se sabe si por fin estará libre de dolor. Si el Dr. Tofu y Happosai no la hubieran encontrado en ese momento, Ella Si Hubiera Muerto."

"No, fallaste en tu intento de matarla, ¡pero sí de que algún día tengamos una familia! ¡Ella estaba encinta! Nosotros acabamos de recibir la noticia del Dr. Tofu, tan severo fueron tus golpes que rompieron varios de sus órganos, ¡que resultaron en removerle su útero para parar la hemorragia y poder salvarle la vida!"

Su Sonrisa, una amarga y escalofriante sonrisa, que la puso nerviosa. Cuando me lo conto el Dr. Tofu las consecuencias de tus acciones, si estaba dispuesto en venir a destruirte a ti en una furia ciega, y si no hubiera sido por el usando su técnica de Shiatsu en mí. El cual me detuvo lo suficiente hasta ver razón, y te admito que, por un rato, estuve al punto de la locura."

Sus ojos brillaron al revivir por esa etapa fuera de control, "Por eso decidí que te quería lastimar igual a lo que tu nos lastimaste y sobreviré. Entrene por un ano solo para esto."

"Happosai tuvo que llamar mi atención de vez en cuando porque me enloquecía, con el solo pensamiento que Akane iba a sobrevivir esto si yo la ayudaba. Fueron porque él y el Dr. Tofu, que sabían de una técnica de la cual uno puede transferir su Qi a otra persona para poder mantenerlo vivos, y por tener mi maldición femenina nos ayudó aún más con mi transferencia de Qi a Akane, la única desventaja fue que activo mi Neko-Ken, pero lo domine."

"Fue un camino muy difícil, y varias veces por casi fallecimos. Pero nos sobreponíamos. La transferencia de Qi me ayudo a curar a Akane y con esta técnica también en mis artes marciales. Y lo más importante es que Akane está viva. Que se puede decir es la única salvación de tu aldea y su gente."

"De mi gente?"

Ranma le cabeceo su respuesta, su aura volviéndose más escura, con su fría y sombría respuesta. "Si Akane hubiera muerto, ya no tenía más por cual seguir viviendo, solo la muerte de cada ser humano en esta aldea amazónica.

Y con una riza cruel le seguio contando, "los de esta aldea no están muertos, pero si heridos. Las cosechas y sus almacenes, al igual que los pergaminos de técnicas y de la historia amazónica las destruí tirándolas en el fuego. No tiene comida ni vivienda y el invierno empieza pronto, tiene muy pocos con buena salud solo los que están con los jóvenes."

Y con eso su aura se convertido a un más fría, "¿Qué crees que hará el gobierno chino cuando se encuentran con la responsabilidad de mantenerlos a ustedes? Su aldea dejará de existir, y sin una historia y el gobierno repartiéndolos por toda China, su manera de pensar se acabará."

Y con fría satisfacción añadió, "Usted se lo busco, su aldea se acabará, y nadie más sufrirá por alguna ley amazona, como yo he sufrido."

Cologne bamboleo con esta noticia, su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Ella sabía que él tenía la razón. Sus gentes se acabarían en la multitud del gobierno chino, su única esperanza fue que los pergaminos sobrevivieran el ataque. Y se acordó que el no pudo saber de la copia que aun tenia escondido, por esta misma razón. Ranma no tenia ni la menor idea de esta emergencia que todas las líderes amazónicas habían preparado para un momento así. Siempre y cuando la sabiduría Amazónica pudiera ser llevada por la próxima generación, la ladea y su gente sobrevivía. Y se fue recuperando mentalmente.

¿Esto no fue perdido en Ranma, "No estarás pensando en los pergaminos escondidos? Shampoo fue sincera y eso fue lo primero que elimine antes de atacar aquí. ¡Ya te dije aldea amazona se acabó AQUÍ!" le dijo con todo desprecio en su voz. "Y tu no estarás aquí para detenerlo ni para ayudarlas!"

Y con ultimó pensamiento siguió. "Usted fallo miserablemente momia vieja, Akane aun sigue viva, Shampoo se casó con Mousse y no conmigo como querías. Su aldea quedo destruida, y su gente se volverán un olvido y su cultura, la herencia amazona termina aquí. Todo por sus acciones deshonorable, de cual usted sola es responsable. Mato a una vida inocente, y arruinaste nuestra esperanza de esa familia ese día. Yo no te puedo perdonarlo, nunca. Ahora, yo destruí tu familia. Adiós."

Ella se recompuso, su rabia, su propugnación, su angustia y dolor todo en un acumuló de energía para poder pelear, reconoció que no era suficiente, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Ranma se convertido en una imagen borrosa de lo rápido que se movió y toco cada punto vital de energía vital en Cologne con un ataque Shiatsu por todo el cuerpo de ella. Su cuerpo exploto en dolor, causando que se le encojan sus coyunturas y sus músculos entraron en convulsión. Cada segundo aumentando su dolor. Esto era más de lo que ella esperaba. Un grito de agonía rompió de sus pulmones al momento que el ultimo punto activo en su viejo y pequeño cuerpo, el cual finalmente choco bruscamente de espalda, contra un árbol de cual ella estuvo parada enfrente, y mientras ella lentamente se deslizaba al piso, el recogió su bastón y lo dividía en pedazos pequeños.

Para cuando se encontró con los ojos de Ranma, su miraba le aseguraba que no le iba dar piedad alguna.

"Es que aún no te has dado cuenta, he aprendido una de las mejores lecciones, y no puedo dejar una vieja marchitada como usted atrás, con la posibilidad de que me envenene en mi sueño. Te pudiera a ver matado hace días, pero las ganas de disfrutar tu derrotada, fue lo único que me detuvo en hacerlo antes."

Su Qi creció aún más envolviéndolo en un aura tan fría que quemaba todo al su rededor. "Me has ensenado una lección muy valiosa, en el tema de venganza, Cologne. Aprendí que verdaderamente es, un plato mejor servido frio."

Y el dolor, un insoportable dolor comenzó corriendo por todo su anciano cuerpo.

Cologne despertó de un salto sin aliento, su pequeño cuerpo bañado en sudor, los latidos que producía su corazón era algo que hace tiempo había sentido. Todo lo que sentía era rabia, una furia a sangre ardiente.

"LOS MATARE A TODOS! Grito, ella sus arrugadas manos empuñando la sabana. TRAIDORES, ¡DESAGRADABLES TRAIDORES, QUE SOLO MERECEN LA MUERTE!"

Su confusión y la desorientación fue disminuyendo dándole reconocer en dónde se encontraba, y se recompuso rápidamente. Con trescientos años de vida encima, sí que le ha servido para algo. ¿Eso…eso era un sueño? Su cuerpo y alma se le fue calmando, poco a poco, considerando lo que acabo de sonar. Todo apareció tan real. Y cayo en cuenta, con la purgación del resto de la rabia que aun sentía.

*NO, no era un sueño, esto era un envió, un aviso. Nunca he tenido tan gran aviso como este, específicamente poderoso y real. ¿Pero por qué? *

Ella había tomando la decisión de encorralar a Akane asolas hoy, con el propósito de que Shampoo le dé su ultimo desafío y se determine con quien se queda Ranma. Pero en este envió su reto fue absurdo, porque, Akane está recibiendo entrenamiento de Ranma.

*No ahí duda esto ha sido un verdadero envió, un aviso de mis ancestros por el camino que estoy contemplando. * Una molestia empezó de nuevo a florecer en el fracaso de su esfuerzo. Pero lo detuvo rápidamente. *No ahí tiempo para esto ahora, tenia que tener la mente clara, para resolver esto. *

*Lo mas curioso y le molestaba profundamente de todo esto, las reacciones de ellas. A Ranma, su reacción, ella lo podía entender, si lastima a Akane de esa manera, peor si le arruino la posibilidad de algún día ser padres. Eso también me provocaría causar locuras. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Es como si hubiera estado drogada, como, cuando? * Se concentro tomando en cuenta cada pequeño detalle de todo. *Shampoo... No, ella a mí no me lo pudiera ocultar. ¿Que no estoy viendo del envío, en que momento recibí una pócima de rabia? *

Meditando un poco más, asombrándose cuando cayó en cuenta en el momento exacto que le ocurrió.

*Ryoga, su aura naturalmente le estaba luchando cada intento de ella, cuando lo estaba preparando para pelear contra Ranma. El cual le causo usar una pócima de rabia para que callera. Nunca me imaginé que su aura vaporizara la pócima y nosotras la respiramos y también ser afectadas así. Este detalle le trajo soberbia al camino peligroso que no debía tomar y ya era hora de cambiar. Y si Akane esta encinta, eso significaba que era la legitima mujer de Ranma, y Shampoo entraría en una deshonra definitiva según las leyes amazónicas y no solo asia ella sino la familia entera, esto ya se tiene que terminar.

*La pequeña deshonra que tomemos en no obtener a Ranma como esposo seria poco comparado a esto lo que e visto. A si será, renunciaremos el reclamo de matrimonio. Shampoo le dará duro y tendrá que entenderlo, y espero con tiempo se arregle. Ella cree que quiere a Ranma, pero en su corazón él ya tiene dueña. Y cuando Shampoo realice que la seguridad de la aldea estaba por medio, ella obedecerá. Al igual que el consulado de la aldea, cuando se lo explique del por qué nos detuvimos.

Y se le ocurrió otra cosa a ella, Shampoo y Mousse. Al parecer había esperanzas en el chico, y los ancestros pensaban que era una buena idea. Le tendré que dar pequeños consejos de como conquistar a Shampoo. Y al parecer también tendré que ensenarle algunas técnicas.

Si, y una técnica nueva para Ranma. Lo último que deseaba era trabajar con ese viejo verde Happosai, pero era algo importante. Esa nueva técnica que vio Ranma usar eran muy poderosas. Y la revelación del Dr. Tofu fue algo inesperado, pero a la misma vez le encantaría averiguar cuanto el sabia y poder ensenarle a él algo nuevo.

*Quizás ofreciéndole entrenamiento a Akane sería algo que a ella le gustaría? * Esto le dio una pequeña risa. Después de todo ensenándole a cocinar era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Ranma.

*Pero si la tomo en adopción a la aldea como Amazona honorable? ¡Este pensamiento la paro en seco, esta idea es perfecta! Así Ranma aun entra en la aldea por medio de matrimonio. Ahora que tendré que hacer para convencer estos dos para que crean que esto sería lo mejor para ellos.

Esto sería un nuevo camino que estaríamos tomando en tener a Ranma y Akane como amistades en vez de parientes políticos. Muchos otros pensamientos entraron en mente lo cual noto que ya no iría a volver a dormir por esta noche. Además, serian diferente tipo de planes que tenía que hacer y poner en acción.

Y si le digo a Akane que como amazona la podía explicar que ya estaría casada con Ranma. Eso sería histérico de solo pensar en cómo se pone ese caballo salvaje. Y con eso recogió su bastón para empezar su nuevo día.

Y con esto se acabó este cuento, gracias por leer. Recojan al su alrededor y dejen su lugar limpio.

Gracias a todos especialmente; Robert Knighton, que lo escribió primero en Aug 25, 1999. Yo solo lo he traducido de ingles a español.


End file.
